


Sweater Weather

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [8]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Jack bought cute sweaters for everyone and they all decide to try them on. They're a bit tacky but, it's the thought that counts, right?





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddieWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/gifts).



> Quick little fluffy thing I threw together.

Jack ran into the house holding four shopping bags. Anti and Dark were cuddling on the couch and Mark was in one of the armchairs, on his phone. The three males turned to the giddy Irishman as he stood in the center of the living room.  
"What's got you so excited?" Dark asked, first to break the silence.  
"The store had Christmas sweaters out and I thought I would get one for each of us." Jack giggled, turning to face the gray-skinned demon.  
"Seriously? It's not even Thanksgiving, yet!" Anti growled, annoyed by how stores put out holiday displays way too soon.  
"Well, I think that it's thoughtful of Jack to buy a sweater for each of us!" Mark exclaimed, standing up from his seat.

Jack handed a bag to each of the other men and then pulled out his sweater. He stripped himself of his jacket and pulled on his dark green sweater, decorated with christmas light decals all around it, making it look like a Christmas Tree. Mark pulled his on, it being a red sweater with a cartoon reindeer on it and text that read 'Oh Deer!'.  
"Aw, Jack! It's cute! Cheesy...but, cute!" Mark chuckled, glancing down at his sweater with a grin.  
"Yay! I'm glad you like it!" Jack replied, spinning around to see how the demon's sweaters looked.

Dark's sweater was a dark red with a white reindeer and many small snowflakes sewn into it and having it mirrored on the other side. Anti's sweater was bright green with white trees and small snowflakes falling onto them, creating a cute winter scene.  
"Can I take this off, now? This thing is itchy!" Dark grumbled, yanking at the collar of his sweater.  
"No! You have to wear it!" Mark replied, hands on his hips.  
"Anti...What do you think?" Jack asked, looking at the green and purple haired demon. "I-I like it...It's warm...T-Thank you, Jack..." The shy demon said, looking at the floor with a light purple blush on his cheeks. "You're welcome, Anti!" Jack replied, grinning widely.

Dark just grumbled, adjusting his sweater as he and Anti resumed their cuddling on the couch. Mark and Jack went into the kitchen to begin dinner.   
"He'd never admit it, but, I think Dark actually likes the sweater." Mark smiled, pulling Jack closer.  
"I know he does. But, you what I like more than my sweater?" Jack responded, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's torso.  
"What?"  
"You!" Jack said as he locked lips with Mark. 

The four males happily wore their sweaters, even Dark. He stated that only wore it since "It's cold" but, he really did like it.


End file.
